Pax Purgatoris
by Aledane
Summary: "Il y a quelque chose de pur là-bas." Dean court, du sang plein les doigts en un nom au lèvres. Il aime le Purgatoire mais pas assez pour laisser Castiel y pourrir.


**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je viens de commencer la saison 8 de Supernatural et ça m'a donné pas mal d'inspiration. En fait la série en général me fait cet effet-là, donc je vais essayer d'écrire quelques autres trucs sympas après cet OS.**

 **Justement, parlons de l'OS. C'est un gros tas de divagations sur le Purgatoire avec du Destiel platonique (ma petite sucrerie personnelle) qui tombe un peu tard, puisque l'idéal aurait été de le sortir à la Saint-Valentin, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais...**

* * *

 **Pax Purgatoris**

* * *

 _"Si tu l'avais vu, Sammy... Il y a quelque chose de pur, là-bas."_

Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais de nuit. Ni de lune ni de soleil, d'ailleurs : les heures s'écoulent et il y a toujours cette lumière diffuse qui éclaire les sous-bois, bizarrement semblable à celle des néons de tous les motels qu'il a vus dans sa vie : assez vieille pour être défaillante mais trop jeune encore pour penser à mourir.

(Les étoiles doivent avoir cette clarté-là quand il n'y a pas de soleil pour les éclipser)

Personne ne dort au Purgatoire. Pas de sommeil paisible, pas de doux rêves d'un passé qui ne reviendra jamais ; ici la paix se gagne au fil de la lame, le long du tranchant des crocs dans une chair morte et qui pourtant gémit encore. Dean l'a appris à force de sang et de cris ‒ ou peut-être l'a-t-il toujours su, au fond. Tuer est presque plus facile ici, au milieu des troncs hérissés de feuillage, avec la certitude que tout le monde est coupable ‒ lui autant que les autres.

(L'exception porte un imperméable lâche et a des morceaux de ciel dans les yeux et où es-tu, où es-tu ?)

Dean se demande combien de monstres il tue pour la deuxième fois. Il est presque sûr d'en avoir reconnu certains, derrière les griffes et les crocs, maculé de la boue dont le Purgatoire aime recouvrir toute chose. Quelquefois des brides de noms s'échappent d'entre ses lèvres (aux coins desquelles s'écaille du sang) et ces fois-là ont le goût d'un ailleurs (autrefois ?) qu'il a du mal à situer.

S'il était un peu plus curieux, Dean se poserait la question de savoir où vont toutes ces âmes qu'il arrache à leur au-delà primaire. Mais ça a toujours plus été le genre de Sam de s'interroger sur ces sujets-là, sur un monde beaucoup trop grand et complexe pour que Dean parte y déterrer des miettes de vérité. Il parie qu'au final, la réponse est décevante.

(Et puis de toute façon, penser à Sam ici semble étrangement inapproprié )

C'est bizarre de voir à quel point vivre devient simple quand on réduit tout à la notion de survie. Pas de "Qui suis-je, où vais-je ?" dans un endroit comme celui-là ; un humain n'avait tout simplement rien à faire dans cet entre-deux bancal de Paradis et d'Enfer. Dean Winchester est le rouage de trop dans cette mécanique si belle qu'elle en paraît ratée, le grain de sable qu'il n'a jamais voulu être et qu'il sera toujours.

(Papa l'a élevé en soldat mais pas pour les bonnes batailles)

Il court, Dean, il court, lame à la main, sur ce sol millénaire pourtant vierge de tout sentier. Il court dans le sang et la boue et la lumière de ce ciel sans soleil, il court avec la paix qu'il se taille de la pointe de sa machette. Il est l'humain au Purgatoire, l'agneau jeté en pâture aux loups mais qui s'est couvert de leur sang, et peut-être qu'il a enfin trouvé une place dans le bordel cosmique de l'univers, peut-être que la vie (mort ?) dans ce royaume de gris vaut bien les couleurs criardes de l'autre monde.

(L'air n'a jamais été plus facile à respirer qu'ici)

Dean pourrait presque considérer l'option d'être heureux si tout se résumait à trancher des gorges jusqu'à ce qu'on arrache la sienne. Mais quelque chose manque à cette terre mortifère, quelque chose qui a la même pureté violente que les ruisseaux coulant entre les cadavres écorchés.

(Où es-tu, où es-tu, où es-tu ?)

Il s'accroche au souvenir des yeux de Cas avant sa disparition, grands et perdus et bleus comme le ciel ne pourra jamais l'être, ici. Peut-être que s'il se concentre assez il y verra encore des adieux confus et des _Viens me chercher, je t'en supplie_ enfouis sous cette nuance de l'inconscience qu'on appelle le courage.

(Il ne peut pas avoir rêvé tout ça ‒ personne ne rêve, au Purgatoire)

Et c'est vers ça qu'il court, Dean. Vers cet ange évanoui sans un mot d'explication dans la clarté blafarde du bois au monstres. Si c'est un abandon, Dean n'en a rien à faire : il a déjà encaissé des trahisons et il le fera encore. Tout ce qui importe est de tirer Castiel d'ici. Ils aviseraient après.

(Où es-tu, où es-tu, où es-tu ?)

(J'ai besoin de toi)

Cas doit aimer cet endroit ‒ sans doute pas autant que cette terre humaine pour laquelle il a quitté le Paradis, mais au moins un peu. Il n'y a aucune plante tout en Haut alors qu'ici tout n'est que forêt et rivières : des petites merveilles de perfection élevées par Dieu lui-même aux premiers temps de sa Création. Castiel saurait y trouver une beauté que Dean ressent sans vraiment la distinguer. Il n'a pas le degré de perception d'un ange mais le Purgatoire et sa pureté sanglante se sont définitivement incrustés dans sa notion du beau.

(Dieu devait aimer les Léviathans plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, pour leur offrir une si belle prison)

Oh oui, Dean aime le Purgatoire, comme on aime l'air frais qui perce entre les barreaux de sa cellule. Est-ce que Sam aime la Cage de la même affection dérangée, ou bien rêve-t-il (car lui peut encore rêver) de la détruire, et avec elle ses peurs coupables et ses angoisses ?

(Certains disent que la haine n'est rien d'autre que de l'amour aigri)

Dean est fou de se plaire au royaume des morts, mais c'est normal, il est taré. Cependant aucune prison, aussi dorée qu'elle soit, ne vaut la peine qu'il laisse Cas y pourrir avec lui. Les humains n'ont peut-être pas leur place en ces lieux mais les anges encore moins. Le sang et la boue ne sont pas fait pour leur aller comme aux êtres charnels.

(Où es-tu, où es-tu, où es-tu ?)

(Je veux juste te sauver)

Et c'est vers ça qu'il court, Dean. Vers Castiel et les excuses qui lui brûlent la lèvre, vers les mots qui coulent mieux que tout le sang du Purgatoire.

(Je t'aime)


End file.
